Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are devices that fly without an onboard human pilot. They may be remotely controlled or autonomous. They can be used for entertainment as well as commercial and military activities. Once primarily used in the military, technological advances have made UAVs smaller, lighter, and less expensive, allowing for a broad range of consumers and enthusiasts.
The increasing use of UAVs has coincided with a similarly increased misuse in the form of flying and trespassing over property. This has given rise to the need for capturing or destroying such UAVs. Typically, the means for capturing a UAV involves launching a form of net as a projectile from either another UAV or from a type of explosive firing device such as a bazooka or similar firing mechanism. Other methods have involved sending radio signals to interrupt the control mechanism of the target UAV.
These devices and methods are typically expensive and can frequently fail in their attempt to capture a UAV. What is needed is a reliable, nondestructive, and cost effective method for disabling and capturing intrusive UAVs.